The Government of The Spanish Empire (Archived)
In an effort to further organize our massive empire, I've decided to create a government page for the nations that I, King Phillipe V Clemente have ''absolute ''authority over, those being Spain and France. While many more are within The Spanish Empire, they are ruled by other principalities, which all ultimately answer to Pope Hector Wildhayes, Queen Elizabeth O'Malley, and myself. This page contains records of The Spanish and French Empires, as well as military, economic, and diplomatic information. The History of Spain - (1623 - 1746) The Reconquista - (1623 - 1658) Spain - 00.PNG|Spain under the rule of Alfonso Clement Petalbee - 1640 spain - 1.PNG|The Spanish Empire under Spartan Petalbee - 1680 spain revolt - 1.PNG|Spain during The Spanish Revolution - 1699 spain revolt - 2.PNG|Spain during The Spanish Revolution - 1700 spain revolt - 3.PNG|Spain at The Climax of The Spanish Revolution - 1701 spain - 1705.PNG|The United Spanish and French Empires under Phillipe V Clemente and Grace Goldtimbers - 1705 Spain - 1715.PNG|The Spanish/French Empire with the exploration and annexation of Western Russia - 1710 France revolution.PNG|The Spanish/French Empire annex Russia, but civil war breaks out in France. GREEN = Lands loyal to Dog O'Hawk and the Protestant Frenchmen. BLUE = Lands loyal to Francis Bluehawk and The Prusso-Frenchmen. Red = Lands loyal to Clemente and Goldtimbers. - 1711 russia russia.PNG|The Spanish/French Empire after The French Civil War - 1715 Spain is omg dead.PNG|Spain during Ferdinand Clemente's rebellion - 1719 The Spanish Empire - (On POTCO) was founded in 1623 by Alfonso Clement Petalbee. At the time, large masses of marauding Muslim invaders had taken control of Southern Spain and after heavy pressure from The Holy Roman Catholic Church, Alfonso finally decided to reclaim the lands stolen from him by The Moors in a period known as The Reconquista. This period of time lasted roughly 12 years, and shortly after Spain had been re-united, Alfonso died of an unknown illness in 1658. The throne was then passed on to his son, Spartan Petalbee who would later marry Pearl Petalbee. The two had many children, including Johnny Goldtimbers, Samuel Cresteel, John Fatbeard, and Phillipe V Clemente or better known as, Pearson Wright. Petalbee's Dynasty - (1658 - 1697) Spartan Petalbee would rule Spain for the next 43 years. During his reign he annexed several new territories, including: Sicily, Naples, Sardina, Southern Switzerland, and The Spanish Netherlands. He also formed a much-needed alliance with Queen Marie Antoinette of France in 1684. Petalbee established the first official Spanish guild on POTCO, Spartans Savvy, which was among one of the first major RP guilds and would go down in history as one of the most fearsome. Unfortunately, by 1690, The Spanish economy hit a wall, and rapidy spiralled downward. Inflation forced Petalbee to tax the peasant class heavier, and eventually conditions grew so bad, that nearly a quarter of the country was living in poverty. In 1695, several Spanish citizens were rallied under Nate Raidhawk and began boycotting the heavy taxes and demanded that Petalbee renounce the throne and give all social classes equal representation in an "Assembly of Social Classes". Convinced that the problem would simply "go away", Petalbee paid no mind to this. This would be the most disastrous mistake he would make as King. The Spanish Revolution - (1697 - 1701) In 1697, rumors of revolutions swept the streets of Madrid as the economic crisis in Spain began to worsen. Political and Military leaders such as Nate Raidhawk, Simon Treasurehawk, Dog O'Hawk, and even Petalbee's own son, Phillipe V Clemente began to urge citizens to take up arms against Spartan Petalbee in the name of freedom and justice. In 1699, fearing the further escalation of the plot to overthrow him, Petalbee sent armed infantry brigades into the streets of Madrid, Valencia, and Cordoba and gave the order to execute any Spaniard who was suspected of being a revolutionary regardless of gender, creed, religion, or social status. Within only a month, thousands had been executed, and after Phillipe V Clemente had witnessed it first hand, he was infuriated by the atrocities that his father had committed and after careful persuasion, agreed to join Nate Raidhawk and Dog O'Hawk in their revolution against Spartan. In 1700, people began to see that Petalbee's regime was beginning to collapse and yearning to expand France's borders, Marie Atoinette ordered Dog O'Hawk to have both Nate Raidhawk and Phillipe V Clemente murdered, and their armies disbanded. Unfortunately, the plot was quickly discovered and Nate Raidhawk and Clemente both quickly realized that Dog O'Hawk was behind it all along. Fearing future mutinies, Nate Raidhawk and Clemente fought O'Hawk at the battle of Barcelona in October, 1700, and obliterated his entire army. O'Hawk however, escaped back into France, where he would face the wrath of Marie Atoinette. Shortly after O'Hawk was defeated, Clemente began to realize that when Petalbee was overthrown, sooner or later he'd have to face Nate Raidhawk to decide who would succeed him. Clemente knew that Raidhawk had been weakened because of the heavy losses inflicted unto him by O'Hawk and jumped at this opportunity by ambushing his army's camp during the cold December Winter of 1700. Raidhawk was easily defeated and immediately exiled to Tunisia where his military career would meet its permanent end. In 1701, Spartan Petalbee was finally brought down at the battle of Leon in Northern Spain. He was also exiled to Tunisia along with his wife, Pearl Petalbee, and his star general, Samuel Ironshot. Unmatched, Phillipe V Clemente assumed total control of The Spanish Empire in July of 1701 and became Overlord of the newly organized and reformed Spanish Aristocracy under the control of The Ranger Lord's Council with Clemente as its head. The Spanish Aristocracy - (1701 - 1703) Though Clemente had liberated Spain from a fanatical executioner, he had not brought it democracy. After Petalbee was overthrown, fearing the threat of revolution, Queen Marie Atoinette of France and King Jeffrey Blasthawk of Portugal both threatened to declare war if The Spanish Monarchy was not immediately restored. Even more, The Pope threatened to excommunicate the entirety of Spain's people should Clemente choose to abolish its royal bloodline. Clemente wanted to give his people the rights and liberties that he had promised them, but he knew that if he didn't restore Spain's Monarchy he'd be facing an even greater threat, and would probably doom his people to a life of French military occupation. Unable to take so many risks, Clemente gave into pressure from Spain's neighboring monarchies and in 1703, took on the role of King of The Spanish Empire. Only days after Clemente's coronation, riots began erupting throughout Madrid. The people, who had put so much at stake in joining Clemente in his revolution against tyranny, felt completely betrayed. In 1704, one of Clemente's former subordinate officers, Commander Eric Gunrage, led a Mob of 4,000 Spanish citizens into the heart of Madrid and set fire to several government buildings. Clemente called this, "A revolution against the revolution." He knew that the greatest mistake he could make at this point would be to let his subordinates walk all over him, and so he met fire with fire and personally led a company of 300 of his renound "Ranger Knights" into battle against Gunrage. Within only an hour, all 4,000 resisters, including Gunrage, had been slaughtered. Only 12 rangers perished. This symbolic battle became the turning point in history in which Clemente would later publicly address the entire nation from a high balcony in his palace at Madrid. He used his slaughter of the angry mob as a prime example of the belief that his army was superior not in numbers, but in strength and morale, and that that was all that was necessary for him to win the day and quell the resistance. Though his military actions were a direct attack on The Spanish people, it seemed as though everyone began to realize Clemente's struggle in the grand scheme of things, and realized that his struggle, was also the struggle of the entire nation. News of Clemente's intolerance for civil disobedience and his slaughter of 4,000 Spanish citizens spread through Europe like wildfire. In addition to ending the riots in Madrid, France and Portugal began to respect Clemente's audacity and began to consider offering Spain rights of passages, trade agreements, and even alliances. Wright's Dynasty - The Rise to Power 1703 - 1718) In 1707, Marie Antoinette passed the throne on to her first born daughter, Grace Goldtimbers, better known as, The Duchess of Anemois. Curious about the new young French Queen, Clemente travelled to Versaille where he met with The Duchess, as well as many other British and French noblemen. Coincidentally, Goldtimbers and Clemente both began to fancy each other, and with the consent of The Pope, and her mother, Goldtimbers married Clemente in 1709. This marriage forged a critical alliance between The Spanish and French Empires. Though the two wanted to live together in Versaille, Clemente knew that his place was back in Spain with his people. However, now being both the King of Spain and France, he realized that he could come and go as he pleased and held absolute authority in both nations. In 1710, Clemente returned to Spain glorified as the savior of The Spanish Empire. Crowds of thousands shouted and cheered as he made his way through the city. Shortly after his return home, a Danish merchant by the name of Francis Chiphawk was granted an audience with Clemente. He spoke of a great mass of untouched land to the East of Poland, and suggested that Clemente claim it before someone else did. Fascinated by the tales of opportunity and fortune, Clemente led an army of 30,000 through Europe and into The Eastern wilderness. He then marched north until he reached The Baltic Sea, and from there he traveled East until finally, his men began to grow weary, and so Clemente made a foot hold along the North Eastern Baltic Coast and founded the city of St. Petersburg in 1711. Clemente sent several expiditions east and claimed this land in The name of God but wanted it to be an independent nation, free of Spanish policies and with The Pope's approval, Clemente declared himself the first Czar of Russia. However, soon after the construction of St. Petersburg, rumors of civil war in France began to reach Clemente, and fearing for his wife's safety, he took 5,000 of the original 30,000 men he'd led into Russia, and marched for Paris. When he arrived, several months later, the situation had only worsened. Two French generals, Francis Bluehawk, and Clemente's past rival, Dog O'Hawk, were battling for control over Paris. Powerless, Goldtimbers was forced to side with Bluehawk as she knew O'Hawk had a hatred for Clemente, and would never accept him as her husband. Together, Bluehawk and Clemente finally brought down O'Hawk in 1712 and had him, and all of his subordinate generals executed by firing line. Impressed by Bluehawk's strategies and leadership abilities, Clemente promoted Bluehawk all the way up to the head of The French Army and even allowed him to rule a protectorate state in Germany; Prussia. In 1713, Goldtimbers and Clemente adopted the 19 year old prince of Sicily, Ferdinand Clemente, better known as, "Cadet". The couple also adopted the Austrian princess, Hannah Bluefeather and the German lieutenant, John Macbatten as well as several others. Wright's Dynasty - The Fall - (1718 - 1720) In 1718, Goldtimber's ambicious younger brother, Leon Goldtimbers of England, invaded France with an army of 150,000 well equipped British brigaders. His motives weren't known, but having previously brought down Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of The EITC after he attempted to enslave Portuguese and Spanish colonists in Florida, Clemente knew the weaknesses of The British, and did not hesitate to defend France from Leon. Less than a week after hearing the news of Leon's invasion, Clemente led a combined force of 80,000 French and Spanish troops to meet Leon's rapidly advancing army at Caen. On the 21st of April at roughly 3:00pm, the two armies exchanged fire. The battle carried on for 2 days until finally Clemente's heavily outnumbered army was overwhelmed and he called for a retreat back to Paris. Leon had lost over half of his army, but Clemente was left with only 20,000 men. Though in terms of losses, Clemente had won, he had failed to stop Leon's advance and was now outnumbered nearly four to one. On the way back to Paris, Clemente burned down every village and farmland he passed through. This "scorched Earth" policy starved Leon's army of food, supplies, rest, and morale but left the French countryside in ruins. However, Clemente's theory would later prove successful. Queen Grace Goldtimbers sent Francis Bluehawk to outflank Leon's army from the rear and cut off his supplies from England. Meanwhile, Clemente's army of 20,000 waited patiently behind the walls of Paris. Finally, several weeks later, Leon's exhausted and starving force, now reduced to 30,000, rolled into Paris, and within a matter of hours was completely obliterated. Shortly after Leon was defeated, Francis Bluehawk's army of 10,000 triumphantly marched in through the city gates where they were met by King Phillipe V Clemente, Cardinal Hector Wildhayes, and Queen Grace Goldtimbers. After a short victory celebration, the four, as well as many other noblemen of Spain and France gathered to discuss what should become of the war mongering, "Captain Leon". After a week of negotiating, an agreement was finally reached. Leon was sent to a maximum security prison for War criminals in the French controlled, Swiss Alps. After Leon had been jailed, and his army destroyed, Clemente assumed that the worst had come and gone, but unfortunately... he was wrong. Back in Spain, his own son, Ferdinand Clemente had staged a coupe to overthrow Clemente's government, and transform Spain into a Democracy. Clemente knew that doing this would ruin Spain's alliance with The Church and Portugal, and at this point, he could not afford to get into ''another ''war, so once again, he set off from Paris leaving his wife behind. Clemente brought with him a small, but highly elite army of the remnants of his Ranger Core, which consisted of 3,000 well trained, well equipped, and highly loyal Templars. When Grace Goldtimbers got received word that her son was attempting to overthrow Clemente, she was iffy on who to support. She knew that if Spain became a monarchy, France would face the threat of revolution, and she'd be at risk of losing her crown. On the contrary, Ferdinand Clemente had allied himself with Lord Samuel Redbeard, who was believed to be Leon's successor. Redbeard controlled an army even larger than Leon's, and she could not risk another invasion of her homeland. Despite her immense love for her husband, Goldtimbers was cornered, and was forced to join Ferdinand and Redbeard against Clemente. Goldtimbers didn't want to kill her own husband, but knew that if she didn't send a force worthy of recognition, Redbeard would see France as weak, and be even more inclined to try and invade. Therefore, she sent her best general, Francis Bluehawk, and with him went his army of 10,000 Prussian brigadiers of the elite Francis Brigade. Clemente was now facing an offensive on all sides. To the South, he faced his son, who was now in control of Barcelona, and had an army of 7,000 there waiting for him. To the West, Redbeard had invaded Andorra with an army of 20,000, and to the North, Bluehawk was trailing Clemente with 10,000 of the best soldiers in Europe. Clemente was outnumered nearly thirteen to one, but for some reason, believed that there was still a chance he could overcome his enemies. By now, it was October of 1719. Clemente knew he'd have an advantage in the cold winter mountains bordering Spain and France and therefore ordered the entirety of his army into the mountains. He then erected a stone fortress and mounted five cannons on each of the four sides of the fortress. ''- More to be added -'' Foreign Relations The Spanish Royal Family *King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and France *Queen Elizabeth O'Malley of Spain *Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France *Pope Hector Wildhayes *Prince Ben Squidskull of Spain and Sicily *Princess Jade Stormfury of Spain and Naples *Duke Jack Darksteel of Spain and Russia *Duke Jason Brawlmartin of Spain and Sweden *Duchess Grace Redskull of Portugal *Empress Hannah Bluefeather of Austria/Princess of Spain and France *Duke Samuel Ironshot of Spain and The Ottoman Providences *Viceroy Hannibal Clemente of Nueva Espana/Prince of Spain *Viceroy Samuel Creststeel of The Phillippines/Prince of Spain Department of Warfare 1.) The Admirality *Leaders: Grand Lord Admiral - Ben Squidskull *Main Guild: The Scurvy *Main Headquarters: Barcelona The Spanish Navy is considered the most powerful in The World as of 1746. After King Phillipe V Clemente disbanded Casa Di Royale, he merged all of his men with "The Scurvy" under Molly Mcmorrigan, and promoted his son, Prince Ben Squidskull of Spain and Sicily to the rank of Grand Lord Admiral; the leader of The Spanish Navy. 2.) The Ranger Core *Leaders: Overlord - Phillipe V Clemente *Main Guild: The Scurvy *Main Headquarters: Madrid 3.) The Swiss Guard *Leaders: Lord Templar - Jack Darksteel *Main Guild: The Scurvy *Main Headquarters: Rome